My BFF The Joker
by Jokers666Queen
Summary: When Joker kills Jeanmitzi Anna Wayne's half sister she sets out for revenge. But what if she falls for her sisters killer, can she forgive him of his evils? Will he ever feel the same way? Pleaz R&R!


MY BFF THE JOKER

MY BFF THE JOKER

By: Joker's 666 Queen

Prolog: The Death Of A Sister

AN: Do not own Dark Night, I am borrowing characters.

He cut into me with his sickle. It hurt. Blood was flowing forthright from the wounds made by the sickle I had just been stabed with. I was always afraid of clowns, but this one was different. He was not making balloon animals, making children laugh at parties, or honking a big red foam nose. He licked his sickle.

"I taste your impending doom." The joker said to me, licking his lips, which had just touched the sickle that had wounded me so.

"Have mercy?" my voice was weak, the life force ebbed from my bloody holes into a sticky red halitosis pool of red blood. Soon if he did not kill me I would bleed out. I would be lucky to die in such a way.

"I spare noone." He cakled. The moonlight glinted off his sadistik wepon of choice.

I cried hard, no he would not spare me, I would not be so fortounate. "Why are you doing this?!" I screamed, I flailed but my ounds tore even more and I let out a sharp cry of disdain.

He licked his lips. "Why so serious?" He ran the sickle sexily over my bloody skin, he was arosed from killing me. "Do you know how I got these scars?" He licked his lips again. "I was raping my mother when she tried to fend me off with her nail file. It caught the meat of my cheeks twice. Now you must suffer as I have suffered."

"Please" I sobbed, tears streaming from my eye socket, red and over cried. I was certain I wouldn't live to see the sun again. Just end my life. I cannot take anymore you sadistic clown!!"

The Joker laughed and drew a flail from the depths of his trenchcoat. He raised it over his head, licking his chapped lips. "Now you will live no more." He bellowed as he swung the flail down, it made a sickening crunch as it met my face and skull and jaw bone and I thought no more.

Chapter One: Venegence, A Twisted Love

I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. My world felt like it was dieing and spinning out of my control. My name was Jeanmitzi Anna Wayne and The Joker I had just found out that The Joker had killed my sister. My beautiful full of life gorgeous baby sister. She had so much of a bright future ahead of her.

Now I made it my mission to hunt down and kill the Joker for what he had done. My tears dried up and I forced myself to be strong, I would need very strength to face and kill Joker. I hired a very reptable detective to hunt down his wear abouts. He was following him and taking pictures of Joker and sending them back to me. I would use them to study him and dissect him and decide when to make my fatal move of his life.

I opened my laptop and signed into my user name. My password was killjoker666, yes everything I did, everything I thought about and centered on was about my revenge. Having the Jokers head for what he did!!

I checked my email, I had a new one from my reliable detective Mr. Winchester. I clicked on it and it opened and I viewed what was inside.

There was a picture of Joker with no make up. I had never seen his face without any make up before. His hideous clown mask was the only face of his I knew. The face beneath the cosmetics startled me. I gasped.

Joker was handsome.

'What is wrong with you! Jeanmitzi Anna!' I scolded myself. 'You cannot be checking out the man who just brutally killed your beloved sister only days ago.' I felt a little sick. But I could not deny his attractions. He was such a unique looking man, and his scars was hardly noticeable without his sadistic make up.

I closed the email and continued to think up my evil master plan.

But still, I could not get the image of the Joker's hauntingly beautiful face out of my mind.

TPC……..

Will romance brew between Joker and Jeanmitzi Anna? WillJoker feel the same way, can Jeanmitzi forgive Joker for killing her sister? R&R t find out! Will not update until I get 12 reviews! So pleaz REVIEW!


End file.
